This disclosure relates to devices and methods for prefabricating materials, and more particularly to a panel inverter for prefabricating wall panels and a method of doing the same.
Houses and other types of residential housing, as well as other types of housing or building construction, may include the use of a variety of prefabricated components. These constructions are experiencing a growing trend toward the use of prefabricated components, such as wall panels. Prefabricating components for construction saves time during the construction process while also decreasing manufacturing time.
Interfaces used for prefabricating panels result in large assembly lines with large footprints and may use multiple different devices to work on different surfaces of a panel, increasing manufacturing time and expense, and making it more difficult to retrofit existing assembly lines.
Given the growing popularity of prefabricated components, manufacturing processes and equipment for performing prefabrication would be able to increase speed, efficiency, and customization of the prefabricated component. There is also an increasing tendency to add other content to prefabricated walls, typically hollow cavity walls, during manufacture.